Lollipop training
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Marinette is always dreaming about Adrien and doesn't want to be awkward around him, especially at kissing, so she gets advice from her kwami, yet she doesn't realize her cuteness while she follows it. (one-shot, but might be continued. Not too mature, but still M)


Marinette was hiding behind a tree in a park, gazing at Adrien at his photoshoot. She was imagining what it would be like to finally be with him, what it would be like to kiss him and be kissed by him. Then she moaned how terrible she would probably be at kissing him and what a failure that would be, making him never want to be with her or anywhere near him and all her dreams would be broken. Even inside her dreams. Tikki has heard this drama so many times and being a compassionate (and passionate) spirit that she is, tried to help her "Well, if you want to learn how to kiss him better, why don't you train on a lollipop?"

This idea knocked Marinette out of her drama, making her blush. She could try right now, there was a snacks shop nearby. She went to it and was overflown with choice. *Oh God, what taste would Adrien be?* After a minute or so she chose a Chupa Chups lollipop and went to a bench to try it. She stared at it for a while. *Alright, Marinette, it's just a lollipop, not Adrien… _yet_ * Her mouth watered and she opened the candy. She tried it and using it normally didn't notice anything special about "the kiss". Tikki advised again *Adrien wouldn't be passive in a kiss, try actually controlling it with your hand*

Marinette grabbed the stick and tried pushing it against her tongue at various angles, and that's where she got it. She massaged it, pushed from beneath, and it felt _nice_. She blushed, and closed her eyes as she imagined how Adrien would do it. She tried pushing it in and out, sucking with her lips, then played with the tip of her tongue, continued by a deep massage below tongue and generally all over it. She thought of a few move places she'd like him to kiss her like that, and she blushed heavier, tilting her head and shoulders as she continued her imagination. The lollipop got significantly thinned, but she still hadn't had enough of the kiss.

She opened her eyes as she pulled the lollipop out again and suddenly saw Adrien looking at her motionless. He was covered in hot blush as he stood there for a while on his path away from photoshoot. His eyes were wide open and glistering, his lips slightly open. He saw her free, red hot burning lips as she looked at him, and it pierced his heart without him realising it. *Is that really how you're supposed to eat a lollipop? Oh no, she's looking at me!* He turned away and continued on his path as if nothing happened, though his red blush was visible brightly beneath the makeup.

Marinette felt ruined and was internally screaming. *How lustfully have I been licking it?! How long has he been standing there?!* Then she panicked to Tikki again, and her kwami responded *Well, now he knows you're good at kissing, that's not a bad thing. Maybe he'll ask you out himself?* Marinette calmed down and melted at the thought.

Adrien was imagining her on his entire way to a car and he doesn't even really know why. She was irresistible and he was paralyzed, hypnotized. He bit his lip thinking of her. Plagg noticed and teased him as they got some privacy, breaking his flow of fantasy "She's quite a hottie, huh?" - "Plagg! I told you, she's just a friend! I'm in love with Ladybug" - "That's not how you look at of think of _a friend_ " Plagg made Adrien blush even harder, who then ruffled his hair as he imagined it was Ladybug doing that. She's just too hot for him. How she played with the lollipop, how she sucked it, he wanted a _taste_ of that. He didn't want to take Marinette, but he wanted to try a lollipop himself. On his ride he heard "My boy lollipop" song on the radio, and it made him blush more from imagination.

After his next extra class, he got himself one and tried it as he got home. It wasn't special until he tried doing what he saw Marinette do, and then it was surprisingly pleasant. He was taking it by that, relaxing and forgetting everything around him, and getting a sweet blush again. Plagg gave him some time but then couldn't hold himself "She's pretty sweet, huh?" - *Yes, she is… waiiit* Adried made a pouty _face_ , turning to Plagg, using his tongue to point lollipop's stick at him and wave to elsewhere, sending a clear message. He's gained some skill with his tongue. On his next fight alongside Ladybug, she definitely heard "You just don't know what a good kisser I am, I bet you wouldn't be able to resist it".

His lollipop ended, but he has't had enough. He kept thinking about Marinette, so he turned into Chat Noir and came to her window, just to gaze at her some more. He stealthily took a relaxed position by it and watched over her. She was doing many things, and she was happy and passionate about them. He enjoyed seeing that side of her, considering his visit absolutely worth it. She laid on her carpet and started drawing in her design book. She was so deep in thought, she was charming. Then she bit her pencil, and Chat's attention peaked at it. How she played it on her lips, how she graced it with her kiss as it reached her teeth. Chat's breath became deeper and he couldn't believe she was doing it. It was a normal thing to do to a pencil, but _not_ with _her. passionate. lips_. He was so concentrated on the sight he didn't even notice Tikki flying around her. His pants became tight and he decided he's had too much _eye-candy_ , so he went home.

In the morning, he saw her again "Hi Marinette" he said slightly blushing - "Oh! Uh, h-hi, Adrien!" she answered, instantly going red from the shame of yesterday. *Oh no! She's blushing!* He quickly turned away, charmed by her again. He was so relieved that she sits right behind him - the only spot he can't see her play with her pencil. *Oh God, what if she's doing it RIGHT NOW?! Right behind me!* He couldn't help imagining her and going red. The class helped him get distracted though.

As the bell freed everyone, Marinette and Alya had such a comfy chat with jokes that she felt free enough to do something silly - held two pencils by her lips, one by the middle like a mustache, and another by the tip as a beard, making an image of an old master (Tikki barely held her laugh, knowing someone _just_ like that). Bot Alya and Nino giggled, which made Adrien turn and see her lips as if stretched for the kiss, right at him. His head fell on his table and he laught hysterically, not only from how funny it was and how he loved it, but because she _did it again_. He wants to kiss her and she's being too damn irresistible. Marinette would feel ashamed from Adrien seeing it, but she was elevated from managing to make him laugh. Every day he laughs is her favorite. It's almost like yesterday didn't happen and she's got nothing to be ashamed of, everything is perfect.

Adrien had a lot to think about, since he can't deny he fell for her at least a little, but he is in love with Ladybug. While she's out of his reach and Marinette is making his day shine right now, he can't help his feeling for Ladybug being suppressed by those to Marinette. He decided he wants to at least hang out with her as a friend.

After classes, Adrien approached (dangerously close) Marinette and asked her out. She panicked, blushed and barely managed to say "yes". He couldn't resist her gravity and embraced her. "Thank you" he whispered, and she soon calmed down and hagged him back, melting in his hands and and having no escape from landing one her hand on his head, because of which she started to massage it. He was so touch-deprived that it instantly hypnotized him and he couldn't control his next action. He leaned in for a kiss, as if pulled in from orbit, and landed right on her lips. It surprised both of them, but since they were both slightly agape at the moment, his tongue reached in and touched hers. In a moment she relaxed and let it happen. They played with each other as if they were candy, and it lasted way longer. They joined in a more comfortable embrace and continued. It was so passionate they nearly forgot how to breathe and eventually had to part to do so. They gazed into eachother's eyes, not knowing what to do next. Adrien's hair was so ruffled, it was irresistible, and he was in such comfort he was about to fall asleep. "Soo… I'll call you later?" - "Ye-yeahs" answered the enchanted Marinette. They both were feeling drunk from the embrace with a kiss, as if of delicate wine with favorite cheese. Her legs couldn't hold her anymore as he left, and they both had the happiest smiles of their entire lifes.

* * *

So, how many of you decided to try a lollipop?

That's exactly where I got the idea for this one.

Also, perverts!


End file.
